Returned to Me
by zutarafn1
Summary: She thought he was gone forever.that she would never see him again.but what happens when he returns?rikku begins to dream.not very good ones either.ones where she sees what tidus went through at the farplane.she wakes up scared,afraid he won't be there.


Okay, Okay. I know what you're thinking. You should be working on Journey Through Spira, but I'm not gonna! Er- I am but I need to clear my thoughts for the fifth chapter. So I thought I'd work on the final piece that comes after Fading. So here it is! After a couple weeks of waiting, the newest and final piece for my miniseries! Ever so slightly AU. Instead of the ship landing something else happens… don't feel like typing what happens up here. Just read and you'll figure it out!

P.S. I don't own any of the characters, just my story and plots. Please don't sue. You won't get anything because I have no munny what-so-ever. Oh! One more thing, this one is not a oneshot, this is more than one chapter.

Returned to Me

"Can you believe it's been two years?" Yuna said aloud. Rikku was sitting in a chair spaced out, in her own little world. Wakka and Lulu had come over that day for lunch. Rikku was too busy thinking to hear what she had said. She was too busy replaying that scene repeatedly in her head. The day that he- he had left. She missed him so much. It hurt her, not being by his side.

"I know ya. I wonder if we'll ever get to see Tidus, again ya know? Even if he was a dream." Rikku's eyes filled with tears as soon as she heard his name. She immediately got up and went her room, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She shut her door and then plopped on her bed. She held a pillow up to her chest. The tears continued to fall. Rikku had her back turned to the door, not seeing Lulu walk in.

"Rikku are you alright?" Lulu sat on the cornet of her friends' bed. Rikku didn't stir, there were only sobs. Lulu stood up and looked around her friends' room. It was simple and didn't have any personality to it. There was a small closet, an end table with a lamp next to her small bed, which was decorated with pink sheets and a white comforter and a small dresser with knick-knacks on top. Clothes were strewn about on the floor. Lulu saw something that caught her eye on the girls' dresser. She maneuvered around the clothes and arrived at the dresser with drawers open and a clothes protruding from them, showing the extent of the state Rikku was in. Lulu picked up a yellow and orange picture frame. She gazed at the photos. There were several pictures in a single strip from a photo book when they were on the pilgrimage. It was pictures of Tidus and Rikku doing several poses. Laughing, Angry, Sad, One with their noses touching, one with Tidus' hands over Rikku's eyes, both smiling, and the final one of the two sharing an intense kiss. Rikku sat up and saw that Lulu was touching her favorite pictures. She meant to put them away so she wouldn't remember. She spoke in a firm tone.

"Put that down." Lulu did as she was told and she sat next to Rikku and put an arm around her. When she did so Rikku began to sob profusely. Lulu hugged her tightly. "It- it hurts Lu." She said in between sobs. "I miss him so much. When I close my eyes- I can only see him jumping off the ship." More tears fell. "I-I just want- him back. I feel like I have no one. You have Wakka, Yuna has Baralai and I'm scared. I don't want to be alone mom- I," Rikku got out of Lulu's embrace and hugged herself. "Sorry I didn't mean to- I"

"It's perfectly fine. You can think of me that way if you want." She gave her a smile. "I know it hurts, but remember you have people that love you and could go to them anytime." Rikku got up, headed towards her closet, and stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened as she felt a familiar jolt go through her body, ending at her heart. She put her hand to her chest and fell unconscious.

She awoke the next day. Rikku looked at her clock. It was two in the afternoon. She sat up real quick. "Uggghhh…" she touched the back of her head. "Ouch!"

"Ouch indeed." Yuna said coming in with two aspirin and a glass of apple juice. "Take this, it'll help that bump on your noggin." Rikku took the items from her cousin.

"Seriously Yunie, apple juice? What am I 3?"

"No," she sat next to her cousin, "but it's your favorite right?" Yuna nudged her cousin laughing. Rikku put on a fake smile.

"Yeah." She took the medicine and set the cup on her dresser. She stopped and her eyes began to tear up. She picked up her picture frame and fingered the photos Lulu looked at yesterday. She felt Yuna's presence behind her. Yuna placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders. Tears dropped onto the pictures. Rikku put the pictures face down on the dresser.

"Rikku?" Yuna almost fell onto the floor. Her cousin was hugging her tightly. She saw the tears cascading down Rikku's face.

"I don't know how much longer I can go on Yunie. I miss him so much. My life has been like hell without him."

"I know." Rikku wanted to leave Besaid so badly, but too many memories would be brought back. Besaid was the only place that she didn't have any memories of.

"I-" she felt another jolt go through her body. She looked out her window. She had a perfect view of the beach. Yuna was confused. Rikku changed right in front of her cousin into her thief outfit. She didn't care if Yuna saw anything, they were both girls. "He's back Yunie! I can feel him! I'm sure of it!" Yuna watched her cousin open her window. Rikku hopped onto the windowsill.

"Rikku!" Rikku winked at her cousin, jumped from the second story window, landing on her feet, and then ran as fast as she could towards the beach.

"Finally I made it to the surface." Tidus said gasping for breath. He floated on his back for a few moments, and then swam towards the shoreline. He made it to the shallow waters where he was able to walk. Tidus stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled, hoping if Rikku was on Besaid, that she would hear. Besaid. Where his adventure began and where it would continue. He turned around and stared at the horizon. Then he heard a whistle in reply.

* * *

this was originally longer but i decided to split it up so the story would have more chapters this way. if you have anything you like to see in this story, send me your ideas! please review!

i'll get the second chapter typed and posted hopefully tomorrow! have a good day/evening/morning er- whatever. bye! ;)

oh! if you confused about this story try starting from the beginning: Comfort, Macalania Kiss, Fading, and finally this story.


End file.
